Crosswords
by SarahSerendipidy-OliviaMaestro
Summary: Sirius's bored while at Grimmauld Place, so an unlikely person visits him. Magic insures.  One-shot, not slash, set during Order of Phoenix.


**Hello mah peepz, how's it hanging *cricket's chirping* Right, so, I dodn't think anybody's actually reading this, or any of our stories, so maybe we're just kidding ourselves posting, but WTH xD**

**So this is REEEEEEALLY short (I think xD), but it's really sweet. It can be read along with Sirius´ Memories (as a moment not written in that story.)**

**Disclaimer - we do not own Harry Potter. If we did, Sirius´ Memories would've happened for realz xD, and V. wouldn't be fan-ade, 'cuz we luvs her xD. But Sarah (who is the one who wrote this) actually own the idea, but I think that's it, right, or maybe there's something she's not telling me... **

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, nr 12, reading the paper. It was rather nice, sitting in a chair. Well, it was better than being disguised as a dog, eating rats, fleeing from the Ministry of Magic. He was still hiding from the Ministry, but at least it was a bit more comfortable. As comfortable as this place gets, thought Sirius gloomily, looking up from the paper. This place, house, was his childhood nightmare. It only contained bad memories. I'd almost eat rats the rest of my life, than staying her another year, he thought. Even without his family, their marks haunted him everywhere he looked. Ghosts of them. In the couple of months Sirius had stayed here, he'd never entered his brothers room. Not once. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew it couldn't be good. The only thing that was in this dammed house (except from himself and Buckbeak) was the Black family's houseelf, Kreacher. Mainly, Sirius didn't mind houseelves, but because the stupid thing kept muttering things about Sirius and just acted plain mad. It was rather annoying having him around. Anyway, Sirius was doing the crossword, which had become one of the few things that cheered him up.<p>

"Dirty," said Sirius, looking at the crossword. "Greasy," he muttered, answering himself, immediately thinking of Snape.

"Well, well," came an annoying voice from the door. "Sirius Black, a convicted murder, sitting, doing the crossword. I do suppose you don't have anything else doing here, hiding from the wizarding world. Except for cleaning, of course." Sirius' head snapped up, sneering at the person he hated the most in this world (after Voldemort).

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" Snape was just standing there, in the door, looking (and also glaring) at Sirius.

"Dumbledore sent me..." A smile curled upon his lips. "He thought you needed some company." Sirius stood abruptly.

"You go tell Dumbledore that I don't need company!" Snape glared at Sirius, his faint smile vanishing.

"Do you think that I wanted to come?" he sneered. Sirius was about to reply, but then he thought about his Godson.

"How's Harry doing with the Occlumency?"

"He's not doing progress, I can say. Very much like his father. Too arrogant to realise that he should practise. Too weak to defend himself against the Dark Lords mind." Sirius made a rushed movement against Snape. Insulting his best friend, dead or not, shouldn't be done in front of Sirius Black. He managed to stop himself before attacking Snivellus. "Clever move," Snape said, that evil smile curling upon his lips again. "I suppose you're just as weak." Sirius couldn't help himself. He wanted to prove Snape wrong, wanted to show him that he was strong enough.

"Well then, why don't you try me," he sneered at Snape. Snape almost looked like Christmas was early, or something that Snape would glee about... Like some potion to make his hair even more greasy. Sirius regretted saying it. He himself wasn't very good at Occlumency. Knowing he couldn't back out again without suffering humiliation, he prepared himself. Snape, whom was still smiling, took out his wand. He looked Sirius in the eye. Sirius was glaring back, until he suddenly remembered that eye contact must not be made. He quickly looked away again, but could already feel Snape invading his mind. He tried to hold him back, but failed. Images were soaring through Sirius' mind, and probably Snape's as well. Memories.. Sirius and James together, laughing, Dementors leaning in sucking the life out, Harry smiling as a little kid, the Potters house as a ruin, Remus at a bad night as werewolf, Sirius finding out his one love was a vampire... after that last image, the only thing that was soaring through Sirius' mind was Véronique. Sirius was determined to stop Snape now. Véronique laughing, smiling at him, getting closer, wrapping her arms around him, her beautiful face closing in... The situation changed into Véronique ki-..

"NO!" roared Sirius, throwing himself at Snape. Apparently, Snape didn't know how to react, so Sirius had enough time to pin him up against the wall, holding his cloak up with one hand. Snape struggled to get down. Sirius wristed the wand out of his grip, throwing it away. He turned to sneer at Snape's disgusting face. "What did you see?" he hissed. Snape, looking a bit terrified by now, just spluttered out

"Get me down Black!"

Sirius growled.

"You had no authority to do that, slimy git!" And Snape knew he was not supposed to see that. And Sirius knew that Snivellus knew. Sirius' fist flew through the air, hitting Snape in the face. Snape didn't say anything, losing his composure. His nose had begun to bleed a bit.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sirius looked at the door, where V. was standing. She appeared to just have apparated there, her long black her fluttering around her. "What on Earth are you doing?" Snape coughed a bit, and Sirius let go. He sneered at Snape.

"Don't. Come. Here. Again... Ever." Snape spat at the floor, and Sirius noticed a small amount of blood.

"My pleasure," he snarled, turning so quickly his black cloak fluttered behind him. He avoided Véronique, and didn't look back. Sirius was still panting, looking at the wall.

"What was that all about?" said Véronique. She walked into the kitchen, standing next to Sirius. He put his arm against the wall, leaning his head on his arm.

"Nothing," he muttered. V. looked at Sirius, her blue eyes piercing his.

"Oh yeah, I could see that." she said sarcastically. She tried to duck under his arm, looking at him. "Sirius... Could you please just tell me?" He sighed and muttered something. She looked confused at Sirius. "Legilimensi? He used Legilimensi on you?" Sirius felt terrible knowing he had provoked Snape into doing it, but thought the git deserved being punched.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"But what would make you hit him..." she trailed off, suddenly figuring it out."O-oh." He nodded silently.

"I know. I let my temper get me again. It's just...-"

"Sirius," she cut in. "Don't apologize to me. You had the right to ... well, maybe not hit him, but at least make him stop." Sirius looked at her, and smiled faintly. He sighed again and walked to his seat to sit down again.

"Damn it. Can't concentrate on the crossword anymore." He felt Véronique's arms wrapping around him from behind.

"What if I help you?" Sirius smiled.

"I don't think that'll help my concentration."

"All right, then I'll just leave..." Before V. could turn away, he had grabbed her hands, holding them to his chest.

"No. Stay." He looked at Véronique. "Please?" he said, trying to make puppy eyes. V. smiled at him.

"Alright," she said, sitting down next to him. Sirius wanted her to stay for three reasons. One, he missed her. Two, he hated being alone. Three... He wanted to think of something else than killing Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's it. <strong>

**Remember, reviews are love, and we exchange them for cookies (we make THE BEST cookies :O)**


End file.
